


How to break the Jedi Council, a guide by Anakin Skywalker

by immaletyoufinish



Series: The insanity [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lols, Seriously I have no idea what the hell I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaletyoufinish/pseuds/immaletyoufinish
Summary: This is Anakin Skywalkers Vlog, featuring his Padawan, Captain, OC and others on his mission to BREAK THE Jedi CouncilAlso featuring clone Mom Shaak Ti, Dad Plo Koon, armed with kid photos, they have conspired with AZ 3, and GRANDFATHER 'TROLL' YODA. Together they will force all to hide and tremble in fear from the child stories and grown masters to missions far, far away.
Series: The insanity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. How to break the jedi council 1: onewiththeforce

Ahem.

**Someone turns on a** **camera with a whirring noise.**

**Camera lens focuses in on Oc, standing in front of the** **Jedi Council.**

1 : So why would anyone wish to become 'one with the force'?

Mace Windu : _sternly_ to become one with the force is to achieve balance-

1 : that's another thing, to have balance there has to be dark and light, without the darkness you can't see the light.

**The councils faces have gone blank, there is muffled laughter from the camera holder.**

**1 :** _keeps_ _talking_ but anyway, your creed is 'I am one with the force and the force is with me' correct?

Mace Windu: its not a creed but-

**a few councillors appear to be laughing**

1 : But you say that when you die you become 'one with the force' 

Mace Windu: ......yes?????? 

1: then basically you're saying that we should all die.

Anakin: _Muffled_ I think you broke the Jedi Council.

1 : :)


	2. Chapter 2

*Click. The camera turns on and we see Anakin Skywalker who is running looking scared.*

Anakin: *pants* I make- this recording- in hope- that if I die- *turns around fearfully* then I will be remembered.

*Voice In the distant background* SKYWALKER!!!!!!

Anakin: my worst enemy is after me, why? I haven't a clue

*on a different planet*

Obi Wan Kenobi: *sips tea dramatically* I sense a disturbance in the force.)

Anakin: No its not Dooku or Ventress- *gulps* its much worse than them. He's going to kill me! Slowly! Possibly by lecture!

Anakin: *dramatic pause* Yes, im being pursued by............ Mace Windu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*GASP*

Mace: Skywalker you are DEAD! You hear me DEAD! Your whole lineage I swear! I should have just killed you from the start! 

*camera turns corner to show Mace Windu holding his lightsaber in a threatening manner, Anakin gives a shriek of terror and hightails away dropping his camera. It twists around showing Anakin fleeing in terror pursued by Mace who jumps as he rounds the corner

after a while the camera is picked up by Ahsoka Tano who gives camera unimpressed look.)

Ahsoka: Unfortunately my lessons will be halted was my master is in the medbay.

(Camera switches to medbay where Vokara Che is sternly dressing down anakin and an entirely unrepentant Mace Windu. Anakin is in a full body cast) 


	3. attack of the parents

* _The camera turns with a whirr_ *

Plo Koon: This is Ahsoka, and this, and this. Oh that's Wolffe and the pack in that album. This album and that other album is Little 'Soka.

* _the camera reveals that he is showing some exhausted senators photos*_

*Ahsoka walked in and freezes in horror*

Ahsoka: ( _whispered)_ oh no.

Plo Koon: ( _cheerfully)_ I'm showing this dear senator a few of your old photos little 'Soka!

Ahsoka: ( _runs)_


End file.
